No way to say
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Ich weiß nicht was das wird... Maybe Fujicest? Es geht auf jeden Fall um Syuusuke und Yuuta. In welcher Hinsicht... Lest es selbst.


Was gibt es zu sagen?

- Weiß nicht, wie schnell ich hier updaten werde, weil eine andere Story gerade Vorang hat. Aber ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen, wenn Interesse an einer Fortsetzung besteht.

- Zeigt mir, ob ihr Interesse habt und kommentiert.:) Ansonsten werde ich diese Story nicht weiter posten. Für was auch. :p

- Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen und erfolgten Ereignissen sind rein zufällig. (Oder auch nicht? -lach- Mal sehen. Ich behaupte das jetzt mal damit ich Niemanden um Erlaubnis fragen muss. :p)

- Ansonsten wünsche ich all meinen Lesern viel Spaß:)

Subaru

* * *

Es war Freitag Abend.

Er hasste und liebe Freitagabende zugleich.

Es war einerseits ein wunderbares Gefühl, wenn Yuuta nach Hause kam, ihre Eltern und selbst Yumiko sich verabschiedet hatten und das Haus nur ihnen gehörte… Andererseits jedoch…

Es war beinah wie ein Ritual.

Die Tür war ins Schloss gefallen und Syuusuke ließ sich mit seinem Kakao auf der Couch nieder. Wenige Sekunden später war Yuuta auch schon bei ihm und stellte seine Tasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, nur um sich ebenfalls auf der Couch nieder zu lassen. Allerdings so, dass er seinen Kopf in den Schoß seines Bruder legen konnte und diesen von unten herauf anblickte.

Der Fernseher lief leise nebenbei. Er war der Hauptgrund wieso sie immer hier saßen. Früher einmal war das so etwas wie der Anlass gewesen hier zusammen zu kommen und nicht getrennt von einander in ihren Zimmern zu sitzen.

Syuusuke genoss diese Nähe Yuutas jedes Mal aufs Neue. Sofort erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Kopf des Jüngeren in seinem Schoß spürte und wie automatisch wurde die Kakaotasse abgestellt und Syuusukes Finger fanden ihren Weg in Yuutas kurzes Haar.

„Du warst diese Woche wieder beim Friseur, nicht wahr?" Der Ältere spielte zärtlich mit Yuutas Haaren, während seine andere freie Hand auf der Brust des Jüngeren landete, nur um von dort aufgenommen zu werden.

Yuuta schien gerne mit den Fingern seines Bruders zu spielen.

„Ah. Es war dringend nötig. Sie haben mich zu Tode genervt! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du das aushältst, Aniki! Bist beinah genauso schlimm wie ein Mädchen." Yuuta grinste frech und Syuusuke musste lachen.

„Mir würden all zu kurze Haare nicht stehen. Außerdem dachte ich immer, dir gefällt meine Frisur." Syuusuke zog spielerisch an einer Haarsträhne Yuutas, der augenblicklich ein Auge zukniff.

„Tut sie auch! Sie steht dir und gehört zu dir. Ich könnte es nur nicht so lang haben. Aber ich glaube, das sähe auch komisch aus. Hat Mizuki-san auch gemeint. Er findet meine neue Frisur süß."

Da war es wieder. Dieses Lächeln Yuutas, wenn er von seinem Teamkollegen sprach. Vor allem, wenn ihm dieser ein Kompliment gemacht hatte.

Syuusukes Herz verkrampfte sich beinah automatisch und eilig strich seine Hand wieder durch Yuutas Haar, um den Stich in seinem Herzen nicht nach draußen dringen zu lassen.

„So, so. Verstehe." Der Tensai hielt sein Lächeln tapfer weiter auf seinem Gesicht während er Yuutas Tun mit seinen Fingern beobachtete. Der Jüngere spielte damit während er weiter sprach.

„Den Anderen hat es auch sehr gut gefallen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wirklich was ich von diesen Komplimenten halten soll."

Syuusuke horchte auf und blickte seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. Wieso sah er nur nicht wie hübsch er war? Und wie viele Vorzüge er hatte? Und wie begehrt er sein musste dort im Internat…

Ja, das Internat.

Nicht nur die Worte über seine Teamkollegen, nein, auch die Menschen im Internat, die Yuutas Leben Tag für Tag begleiteten… Diese beiden Dinge… all diese Menschen… sie schienen mit Yuuta eine Welt zu teilen, die Syuusuke nicht betreten konnte. Oder nicht betreten durfte…

Und das wurde dem Tensai jedes Mal wieder klar, wenn Yuuta ihm von diesen Welten erzählte, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten zu ahnen wie sein großer Bruder darüber dachte.

Es war nicht so als hörte Syuusuke dem Jüngeren nicht gerne zu… Im Gegenteil! Er wollte genau wissen, was Yuuta dort machte, was ihn bewegt hatte und was ihn beschäftigte. Auch… wenn es unglaublich weh tat nicht dabei sein zu dürfen.

Und vor allem nicht so wichtig zu sein, wie diese Menschen und diese Dinge mit denen Yuuta so viel teilte.

„Wieso akzeptierst du sie nicht einfach?" Syuusuke lächelte noch immer, während er seine Gedanken vor Yuuta gekonnt abschirmte.

„Ich weiß nicht." Der Jüngere seufzte leise und drehte sich auf die Seite, um auf den Fernseher zu blicken und Syuusukes freie Hand, wanderte auf den Oberarm seines Bruders, wo er seinen Finger sanft über die Haut des Anderen gleiten ließ.

Es entstand Schweigen, welches zwar nicht wirklich unangenehm war, aber welches Syuusuke auch nicht wirklich ruhig sein ließ.

So war es sehr praktisch, dass er weiterhin mit seinen Finger durch Yuutas Haar streichen konnte. So hatten wenigstens diese eine Beschäftigung. Denn der Film war nicht wirklich interessant und der Tensai fragte sich jede Minute wieder, an was sein Bruder wohl gerade denken mochte oder ob er einfach nur diesen Abend genoss.

Vermutlich nicht. Das war wirklich nicht Yuutas Art.


End file.
